Fairy Tail: Next Generation
by XxTheDarkGoddessxX
Summary: Meet the next generation of Fairy Tail! This fanfiction accompanies the kids of popular Fairy Tail OTPs (Nalu, Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza and more!) in their journey through teenage life. Get ready for fights, action, tragedies and even romance! Brace yourself because the story about your favourite kids is about to begin... (Rewrite In Progress!)
1. First Day Of 9th Grade!

**Hopefully you've read the character introduction chapter, because if not, you may be a bit confused. And as I said on the character into chap, the rest of the characters including siblings will be introduced as the story progresses!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nashi's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing.

'Shutup, god dammit!' I cursed at it, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

Today was my first day of 9th grade, and it was surprisingly nerve racking. Why, you might ask? Well, because my parents Lucy and Natsu Dragneel agreed with the newest Fairy Tail Master, Master Erza Scarlet, that all the kids currently attending Magnolia High needed to transfer to the newly founded Fairy Tail High. The guild had been working on a high school for us Fairy Tail kids for years, and though it was finished last year, Aunt Erza decided we should finish middle school in Magnolia High and then start high school in Fairy Tail.

But the annoying thing about it was that non-Fairy Tail members can also attend Fairy Tail high, meaning we'll be expected not to cause chaos in front of them (and their parents).

I groaned inwardly and got up, slipping my feet into my slippers before checking the time.

Great, it was 6:00 am, plenty of time for a shower before I dressed.

Once I had gotten out of the shower, I immediately got changed. I wore a red halter top with jewels embedding the halter and a pair of dark, navy blue jeans which I had paired up with a pair of black combat boots.

I ran a comb through my hair. It was naturally wavy but since it was recently my brother Igneel's birthday, my mom had curled it for me and luckily they had lasted up to today.

Suddenly, I heard a tap on my window. I walked over and opened the window to see what or who it was, and looked down. My eyes were met with a tall navy-haired boy smirking up at me.

Ah yes, how could I have forgotten to mention the dear _Storm_ _Fullbuster_. Storm was my sworn rival for life, and it was only natural since our dads Natsu and Gray were rivals in their teens. But surprisingly, Storm was one of my best friends, and tied for first place with Iggy, Faith and Rosemary in the category for the ones closest to me. And even though I didn't actually enjoy hurting him when we fought, I felt like throwing a rock at him.

'Oi, Flame Brain! Who're you gritting your teeth at?' he demanded, immediately getting into fighting stance.

'Nobody because thats what you are, Ice Freak. Now get some damn clothes on!' I scolded and insulted him at the same time.

Storm only grinned as he looked down and found that he was only in his trousers. It took a lot of mental training and therapy to get myself not to look at his bare chest, my eyes taking in every intricate detail of his abs as they trailed down and lead to...

'Nashi...'

'Nash.'

'Nashi!'

I snapped into focus from my daydream, trying hard not to think about it.

'Jump down from there!' he half-shouted, making my raise my eyebrows.

'Why cant I just use the front door, baka?'

He looked down and mumbled something and if it wasn't for my superb dragon senses which icluded super hearing, I wouldn't have heard what he said.

'Because I want to prove myself strong enough to protect you...'

I blushed profusely, before taking it into my head to agree with him.

'Fine, but you better catch me!'

I stood on my window sill, braced myself and jumped...

 _Right into his arms, my head pressed against his bare-chest._

'See, crybaby! I caught you perfectly.'

I could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke, and the smug voice that came out was not impressive.

'Just put me down now, Storm. I need to go an get my school stuff.' I complained, hitting his rock hard abs in protest though I doubted it would make a difference.

'Nope! This is our daily morning routine now. Get used to it-' he started saying.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

'And yeah, your school stuff is still upstairs. I texted Iggy to bring it to school with him and give it to you. So don't worry.' He continued, walking towards the bus stop in front of our houses. Since we were neighbors I figured we would go to school together like we used to, but I never thought it would be like _this._

* * *

Thankfully when the bus arrived he put me down, but my face was still slightly flushed.

We got off the bus on the entrance to Fairy Tail High. We'd been here before, to help out with paperwork and stuff, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

'Storm, Nashi!'

We both whipped our heads in unison and spotted Faith and Gale Redfox coming towards us.

'Hey Faith, hey Gale! Where are Rose and Simon?' I asked.

'They went to go collect our schedules.' Faith answered. She linked arms with me and dragged me off to the other side of the campus while Storm as Gale stood talking about their own little things.

'Do you wanna go check out the library? Mom's the librarian, obviously.' Faith asked.

I nodded my head to say yes and we entered the big building that compared to the guild, was very similar to it indeed. We walked past corridors upon corridors, turning left and right as we smiled at elder Fairy Tail members who were working as teachers and staff. After jogging up three flights of stairs and running in the corridor that lead to the library (getting scolded by teachers because we were running), we finally got there.

'Woah...' We both breathed out in unison.

The library was huge! They had only finished the library last week and wanted it to be a surprise for us so they wouldn't let us in until our first day. The enormous library had 3 floors, 2 filled with shelves upon shelves of books and 1 with computers, laptops and study areas. I walked up to the 3rd floor where the study areas were, leaving Faith to check out the books and I sat down on a soft red armchair. It was so comfortable that I almost dozed off, but then the computers caught my attention. They were the latest Macs! I was amazed at how beautiful this library was, and immediately decided that I wanted to come here every day with Faith after and during school. It may not look like it, but I'm a big fan of books just like my mom.

Then I heard a familiar voice call out to Faith.

'Mrs Redfox!' I exclaimed, running down the stairs to the ground floor of the library at top speed and almost tripping over a step.

Levy, Faith's mom, smiled radiantly at me and kissed mine and Faith's cheeks, causing us to blush.

'Now, now Nashi. What have I told you about calling me Mrs Redfox in school? I know Erza said that you should call every Fairy Tail member of staff by their title and surname, but I would much prefer you called me Aunt Levy like you normally would every day.' she said, signalling for us to follow her into her office.

She motioned for us to take a seat on her comfy armchairs while she sat at her own desk and typed away on her computer.

'Now, I'm glad you two are here because I was just about to go and find you.' Aunt Levy began, pausing her typing for a moment. 'I would like to know if you two are interested in being joint Student Council Presidents. As you know, since Fairy Tail High has only just opened, we only have 7th-9th grade students, so you are naturally the oldest in the school. You two are very responsible... no, let me rephrase that. You two are quite capable of being responsible girls when you want, and I think you two would be fit for the position.'

Me and Faith shared an excited look. Of course we would love to do that! But I was quite sure that Erza, as head of 9th Grade, was supposed to be choosing the President.

'Of course, mom, we'd love to, but I have a question. Shouldn't Erza be considering us for the position.' Faith asked. It was as if she'd read my mind!

'Yes, and I was just getting to that. Me, Erza and Lucy have been talking and we've all decided that you are right for the position, providing of course, Rosemary is Vice President. Also, as joint Presidents, you get a special common room for yourselves on the top floor of the library, not to mention your own Student Council offices in the Student Council department.' Aunt Levy answered, giving us a little grin that said 'And obviously you can bring your team along, as long as you don't cause too much chaos.'

'Awesome! Thanks so much Aunt Levy! So we can hang out in out in the common room any time we like except during lessons, right?' I asked, getting my phone ready to text the squad about the great news.

Aunt Levy just nodded and pointed up to our so called 'Common Room' on the top floor, 'There's the common room, you can take a look at it now and then you can come here during lunch to hang out. Come back at the end of the day to decorate it with me, okay?'

Faith and I took the long climb up the stairs to the top floor and through this hidden door in the top right corner of the room, which was hidden by a tall wall on its right.

We opened the door and gasped. When Aunt Levy had said 'Common Room' we didn't think it would be this cool! Everything we liked was in this room. There were four red armchairs (For me, Rose, Simon and Iggy), one navy blue armchair (For Storm), one sky blue armchair (for Faith) and one black armchair (For Gale). They were arranged in a semi-circle that surrounded a coffee table with a flat screen TV right above it. On the coffee table there were magazines and an Xbox One followed by a Wii. Then there were seven desks with self portraits of each of us hanging over our desks, and one group picture that hung above a private little hot tub big enough for ten. There were also 3 bookshelves with our favorite books in them and a request board followed by a notice board just like in the guild. On the notice board there was an envelope pinned to it with a little note that said:

 _Dear Team Nashi,_

 _In the envelope you will find seven VIP cards with your names, photos and details on them. These are used for access to the library after 6 pm. There is also a fingerprint scanner by the common room door that will be used for you to enter the common room. Your fingerprints are already recorded on the system so no need to worry about getting one made._

 _Enjoy your common room!_

 _Love,_

 _Your Moms._

 _P.S: Nashi and Storm, please restrain yourself from creating too much mess. Anything that was expensive in this room will only be replaced once. After that you must buy it with your own money._

I hurriedly got my phone out and texted the squad in the group chat about meeting up in the common room at lunch before making my way to class with Faith. Even if school was crap, at least we could have fun in the common room.

* * *

We went in for first period, which was History. Rosemary, Storm and Gale were in my class for History, but Faith, Simon and Iggy were in Maths.

'Rose, Simon, Storm!' I called out to them after entering the classroom and spotting them talking at a corner near a window.

They turned my way and wave at me, then motioned for me to join them.

Rosemary and Simon were known as the Demon Twins. They were protective of eachother and could go into rage mode if anything happened to their nakama or family. Simon was a bit more quiet than Rose and didn't get angry that easily, but you could say that Rose was a perfect incarnation of Aunt Erza.

'Hey Nash.'

'Hello Nashi.'

'Hi, Hot Stuff.'

I ignored Storm as I greeted Rose and Simon. We stood there talking about classes for a while and comparing schedules when suddenly, the teacher came in.

We all looked up and realized that this teacher was none other than Aunt Mirajane. None of us wanted to face her devil wrath so we all hurried to get into a seat. Storm and I moved towards the coveted seats at the back while Rosemary and Simon took the teacher's pet seats at the front. I was about to sit next to Storm when a pretty girl with white hair and blonde highlights took my seat.

'Um, Laura?' Storm raised his eyebrows at her. Laura Dreyar was the daughter of Mirajane and Laxus Dreyar, and it was no secret that she had a crush on Storm since we were three.

'Yeah, Storm?' she replied to him, batting her eyelashes and speaking in a sickly sweet voice that made me wanna vomit.

'Nashi's sitting there.' He deadpanned. It was obvious that he noticed her flirting demeanor but decided to ignore it. Apparently Storm didn't do girls.

'Oh, well, I dont see her sitting here.' Laura answered, this time in a nasty, sarcastic sounding voice.

'Storm, Laura, is there a problem?' Aunt Mirajane called out, catching the attention of everyone else in the class.

'Nope.'

'Yeah.'

Aunt Mirajane raised her eyebrows and then continued. 'Okay then, Storm, what is the problem that you insist is so important that you have to delay the beginning of class for it?' she asked.

'Actually, Mrs Dreyar, Laura took Nashi's seat.'

Aunt Mirajane looked taken aback at hearing that her own daughter Laura wasn't behaving herself. But then an evil grin crept up on her face as she took this as a chance to bring Matchmaker Mira back into action.

'Thats fine. Laura, please take the seat next to Raiden, and Nashi, you can sit next to Storm since I know you two spend a lot of time together.' she answered, glad that as a teacher, she could give out commands.

A blush crept up on us two said kids as I took my seat. Laura threw me a dirty look as she moved to the 2nd row and took the seat next to a ginger haired boy.

As soon as class had started, I found herself extremely bored. I tapped her pencil on her book impatiently as I waited for the lesson to end. Suddenly, I felt something brush against my arm. Looking down onto the floor, I saw a paper airplane with my name on it. I silently smirked to herself.

 _Of course!_ I thought to herself. The squad used to do this thing where they passed notes during class by writing on paper airplanes. Rose and Simon were at the front, Faith, Iggy and Gale were in another class which only left one person.

 _Storm._

As Aunt Mirajane's back was turned to the board, I picked up the paper airplane and read what it said.

 _Ya know, I think Laura has a crush on me :/_

I only face-palmed. It had been obvious for so many years, yet he only realized it now. How could he not have noticed her flirty tone and how she wore lipstick around him for 7 years.

I quickly scribbled down an answer.

 _You thick Ice Block. No wonder you're so dense. She's liked you since we were 3. I actually thought you liked her back a few years ago?_

I sent the note back and faced the front until another note came my way.

 _I didn't notice because I was too busy protecting one particular pink-haired idiot girl from danger :)_

When I read the note I blushed fifty shades of red. I didn't have time to reply though, because the bell rang and we filed out of class. _I would reply to him later,_ I promised myself.

* * *

After one more period and then break followed by 2 more periods, we all trudged our way to the lunch hall, got our food and then me and Faith led everyone to our special common room.

'Awesome!'

'This place rocks!

'A hot tub? Seriously!'

The last remark obviously came from Storm, who couldn't stand hot water, and felt the need to have everything ice cold.

We ate our lunch and then us girls went to go change into our swimsuits in the common room bathrooms which our mom's had very kindly prepared for us beforehand while the boys played GTA 5 on the Xbox.

As soon as we stepped out, the boys stopped playing and stared.

 _At us._ Or rather, _our bodies._

'Wow Nash, never knew you were so developed. Such a change from when we were seven.' Storm announced smugly, a cackle of laughter following afterwards.

But I didn't let it get to me, especially because I could see a slight bit of drool on his lips as he continued staring, mostly at me, though don't ask me why. Secretly, I was a bit pleased. But don't tell anyone. _Ever._

That was when the hot tub party started. The boys changed their mind and got changed then got in with u girls. The hot tub area was surrounded by tiles so it wouldn't get the carpet wet. At first we relaxed, but then Gale started splashing about, and Rosemary followed. Soon, we were making a big mess by splashing water over eachother.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We all stopped and stared at eachother, and didn't speak until there was a second knock.

'I'll get it!' I volunteered, stepping out of the bathtub and reaching for a fluffy white towel to wrap around my waist. I put on some slippers and walked towards the door, reaching for the handle, but someone else beat me to it.

'Don't worry, I'll open it.' Storm said, pulling the door open.

You'll never guess who was standing at the door.

 _Laura Dreyar._

Her mouth was wide open when she saw us in our swimsuits, and gazed at the inside of the common room.

'What are you doing here, Laura?' I asked.

'I was looking for Storm and Mrs Redfox said he'd be in here. She didn't mention who with though, and what you guys were doing.' Laura answered, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

'Storm, Nashi, who's there?'

'Its just Laura.' Storm replied to the voice that had been Simon's.

'So what is this?' Laura continued. 'Some group meeting or something?'

Storm and I shared a look.

'Er.. yeah, I guess you could say that.'

'Awesome, can I join?' she asked.

I looked at Storm for help and he looked back at me with a helpless expression. I decided to save him from answering this one, but he owed me big.

'Well, you see, this is only for our best friends...' I trailed off, treading carefully so as not to upset her.

Laura's face fell, though I could tell it was out of anger, not disappointment. 'And why not? I'm one of Storm's best friends, aren't I?'

Storm didn't answer. To be honest, I would have preferred if he had shouted 'No, I don't befriend witches!' but that was okay too.

Laura just gritted her teeth in frustration. 'All right, well, how come you've got a room for yourselves then?'

'Me and Faith are Student Council Presidents and Rosemary is Vice President, so we get this VIP common room for ourselves and our best friends.' I replied, watching for her reaction.

Her reaction was better than I expected. She bit her lip in annoyance. She obviously was expecting some messed up story about how we broke into the room.

'Alright, well sorry for disturbing you.' she said, addressing both of us and then turning to Storm. 'Storm, I'll see you later, okay? Toodles!' she flirted, sashaying off down the stairs.'

Storm and I shared another look. This time, it was one of exasperation.

'What the hell was that about?'

'I have nooo idea.'

* * *

 **Yay, I have my second chapter up earlier than I expected, so indulge yourselves in this! I tried so hard not to add too many NashixStorm moments but it wasn't easy seeing as they're my Number 1 Fairy Tail Kid OTP! Nalu being my Number 1 Overall OTP, of course!**

 **Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this, I've worked on making my chapters longer than I used to because before they were about 1300 words and now they're 3300+!**

 **Leave a lovely review saying if you liked this chapter!**

 **Michelle xx**


	2. Staying over with Storm?

**Back once again with another chapter for you! This time we'll be starting off with Nashi's POV and keeping it like that all the way through, next chapter will start off with Storm's POV. We'll also get our first look at the parents (yay!).**

 **Plus, get ready cause this chapter will be so full of fluff you'll probably suffocate :D Hint: Storm helps Nashi get over her nightmare with...**

 **P.S: Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I had a whole long intro of the kids at school written and when I saved it there was no internet connection so I lost it all :( And I hardly have time to re-write or else I'd have to update late, so I just started off with Nashi at Storm's house. We will get to see Team Nashi and some of the parents so dont worry!**

 **Also, thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best!**

 **Michelle xx**

* * *

Nashi's P.O.V

It has been a day since the incident with Laura. We didn't see her at the guild when we returned, so we figured she was ignoring everyone like she usually did whenever she was sulking like the spoilt brat she is.

 _What? Its true!_

Anyways, we had gone through the second day of school and I had to go home with Storm. Why? Because my parents decided it would be great to go on 2 week vacation- I mean mission, (hehe :P) and separate me from my siblings. Luna, my ten year old younger demon-spirited sister was staying over at Aunt Levy's with Iggy. All because the spare beds are in Faith and Gale's room, and Luna wanted to sleep over with Gilly so the spare bed in Faith's room was moved to Gilly's and Iggy was staying in Gale's room, which meant no space for me.

 _Whoopie._

Now I'm staying over at Storm's _for two fucking weeks._

Once again, _whoopie._

* * *

Once we got to Storm's, the first thing I did was greet Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia who were in the kitchen.

'Hey Uncle Gray, hey Aunt Juvia!'

'Yo, Nash!'

'Hello, sweetie.'

Aunt Juvia came over and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a hug, while Uncle Gray gave me a high five.

'How was school?' Aunt Juvia asked us.

'Shit.'

'It was okay.'

I glared at Storm who just stood there with a bored expression on his face.

'Thank God! Finally someone understands the pain I went through!' Uncle Gray knelt down with his hands in the air.

'Gray! Don't encourage him. Next thing you know, he'll be on drugs, skipping school and going to nightclubs.' Aunt Juvia chided him/

I giggled. That was the good thing about the Fullbuster's. They always knew how to spice things up.

'Storm, be a dear and set up the guest room for Nashi will you?' she asked, then turned to address me. 'And Nashi, your parents will be over along with Igneel and Laura. Your mom wants to drop off your things and your siblings want to say goodbye.'

'Okay.' I replied, smiling politely before leaving the kitchen and making my way upstairs and to the guest room.

'Oi, Storm?'I asked before opening the door. Nobody was in sight.

'Storm?'

He wasn't in the guest room so I walked over to his room. I knew the whole house by heart since this was practically a second home to me with the exception of Fairy Tail and the rest of the squad's houses. But secretly, I've had more sleepovers with Storm than with Faith or Rosemary. But that was before. Not now.

I barged into his room.

 _He was sitting there and listening to music while eating chocolate covered donuts._

'Oi, you prick!' I yelled right in his ear after I marched up to him unnoticed.

I must've scared him because he jumped up and almost dropped his phone, fumbling with it before he finally caught it.

'What's the big idea?!' He yelled back, fuming at me.

'You were supposed to set up the guest room for me, not sit here and eat chocolate covered donuts!' I retaliated, placing my hands on my hips and tapping my foot on the floor.

'Oh, I get it now... You want one too!' he said, though I knew he was pretending to be oblivious because I could see him smirking. He took a donut out of the box and held it in front of my mouth.

'Say aah!'

' _You fucker, I'm not saying that.'_ I gritted my teeth at him, huffing in frustration.

'And why not, _Baby Girl?'_ He asked, leaning in closer so that our foreheads were centimeters from touching.

'Don't call me that, and you know why!'

'If you don't, I'll tell everyone about _you know what._ ' he threatened. I didn't know if he was kidding or not but I certainly didn't want him telling anyone.

You see, when we were 10, I used to be scared of the dark. One day, I was sleeping over at Storm's and I couldn't get to sleep no matter what. Aunt Juvia and Uncle Gray were already asleep, and it was long past midnight. So I had to do the only thing I could think of. Story Time!

 _My feet were cold against the wood floors of the corridor. My hands were trembling as I held the flashlight in them. It was so dark and scary, I forced myself to get out of the room. It wasn't any better outside of it._

 _Slowly but surely, I tiptoed my way to Storm's room. It was scary being out there, so I hurriedly knocked on the door._

 _Nothing._

 _I knocked again, my hope slowly fading away. But then I heard a shuffle. Then footsteps. Suddenly, the door was open and Storm was standing in front of me._

 _'Nash?' he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking oh so cute while doing it. But don't tell anyone I said that._

 _I smiled a little at the nickname he often called me._

 _'Storm... I can't sleep. You know I'm scared of the dark...'_

 _Storm looked up at me with confusion._

 _'So why are you telling me then?'_

 _I blushed softly. Thank goodness it was dark because I'd probably die of embarrassment if he saw me._

 _'Can I... sleep with you tonight?'_

 _'Ha! Crybaby!' he taunted me, but then, seeing as I was about to cry, he changed his tone to a soft one. 'Sure. Hop into the bed.'_

I was grateful to him ever since, and he'd promised to keep my secret... until now.

I paled. 'You wouldn't dare!'

'Watch me.' was all he said before he ran off, speeding down the stairs and out the door onto the street. I dashed down behind him, vowing to catch him and beat him up hard or else my name wasn't Nashi Dragneel.

'STORM! YOU JACKASS, GET BACK HERE!' I screamed at him as we ran through the street, causing the neighbors to sigh and mutter, 'Damn those Fairy Tail kids, always causing trouble.'

 _Just a few more millimeters!_ I thought to myself as my hand reached out, just millimeters away from reaching the back of his hoodie. I stretched my muscles further and caught hold of the fabric.

'Aha!' I said, pulling as hard as I could and turning his body to face me. He had a lopsided grin on his face and was smiling stupidly at me.

'You will not say a word about that or I will break you!' I threatened.

'Chill, I wasn't actually going to tell.' He told me, raising his hands in the air in defense.

I puffed out my cheeks in frustration. _I can't believe he made me run all that for no reason!_

* * *

After that, we had to go to the guild. We weren't allowed on a job until my parents returned since all parents needed to be present when we chose our job, so that meant two weeks with no jobs to do.

'Hey Faith!' I called out to my soft-spoken best friend.

'Hey, do you know if I can come over to Storm's tonight? We're supposed to do some reports and stuff for Student Council, not to mention we're supposed to be doing homework together but I'm not sure if you'll be allowed to come to mine today. It'll be really crowded and such.' She asked me.

'I'm sure Aunt Juvia wouldn't mind, but you should ask to make sure. Is Rose joining us too?'

'Yeah.' She said, before taking a slight pause to think, 'And I'm pretty sure the whole team will be coming round too.'

I sighed at the thought of all seven of us making a mess in Storm's room. 'Great. Thats just what we need...'

'Hey Guys! Guess what?!'

Me and Faith both turned towards the owner of the voice, though we already knew who it was.

'What, Iggy?' Faith asked.

'Remember our last job against those evil bearded guys?' He waited for us to nod in response before continuing, 'Yeah, well, aside from the money, there's another reward!'

He flashed seven golden tickets in front of our faces.

'FREE TICKETS TO AKANE BEACH!'

'EEK!' Me and Faith both squealed together, jumping up and down in the air.

The last time we'd been to Akane Beach was with our parents when we were six. We haven't returned since then, but we heard its gotten more amazing each year. We were so looking forward to it!

'Wait a second... There are only seven tickets.' Faith spotted. The three of us shared a look and our faces slowly broke into excited grins.

'NO PARENTS!'

'WOO!'

'YEAH BABY!'

'So when do we leave?' Rose and Simon popped up out of nowhere.

'As soon as Nash and Iggy's parents come back from their mission, even though they haven't even left yet...' Gale muttered the last part under his breath.

'Speak of the devils...' I started to say.

'And they shall appear!' Iggy finished for me as we both looked on ahead and saw our mom and dad rush towards us with Luna standing next to them.

Suddenly, the next thing we knew, our faces were being mushed by our mom's boobs (XD). A wave of vanilla perfume came over us as our mom tightened her embrace on us.

'M-mom...' Igneel choked out.

'C-can you... l-let go please?' I asked, trying my best to speak as my voice cracked from suffocation.

'We're s-s-suffocating!'

My mom immediately let go, but the loving smile on her face never once faltered.

'Awh, I'm gonna miss my babies so much!'

'C'mon Luce, they're not 5 anymore. Give them at least some acknowledgement for responsibility!' our dad, Natsu Dragneel called out.

Iggy and I gasped in amazement and put our hands over our mouths.

'Oh my freaking gosh!' I almost screamed.

'Dad used a big word!' Igneel yelled out to the guild.

Unsurprisingly, the whole guild crowded round our dad and made a huge deal about how dad said 'acknowledgement'.

Mom and I giggled while Igneel dropped to the floor, dying of laughter. Our friends were laughing too, but it was no surprise there. It took ages for our dad to learn how to use 'responsibility' in a sentence, and now he used 'acknowledgement'! It was almost a miracle!

'Nashi. You remember our bet last year don't you?' My younger sister Luna's voice piped up from behind my mom. She had blonde hair like mom's and she was also a Celestial mage like mom. Everything about her was the exact replica of mom, except for her tsundere personality. To strangers, she was a sweet, innocent incarnation of Lucy Heartfilia, now Dragneel, but she couldn't hide her sly, two faced demon beast personality from the guild and her family, oh no. She couldn't fool us with those puppy eyes. Only sometimes. Okay, _all the time._ But still!

'What bet?' I furrowed my brows, trying to remember what bet she was talking about.

Luna just sighed and placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground as if she were a grown up. 'The one that we made last summer about how long it would take for dad to say a new big word. You said 3 years, I said 1. I win, so hand over those $40.'

I screamed silently to myself. If she refused, she'd make puppy eyes at mom, and mom would make me give it to her anyway, so I might aswell.

I fumbled in my pockets for cash, but only saw a ten dollar bill that I'd been saving for lunch.

'Ugh. Look Luna, I'm broke right now, so when mom and dad come back, I'll have them buy you a ticket to Akane Resort so you can come with us. No grown ups allowed.'

Luna just smirked at me. 'You had me at the 'Akane Resort' bit. Okay, deal.' She hesitated a bit before flashing me her angel face and running over to me and giving me a hug, telling me that she'll miss me.

Did I mention she was a shapeshifter too?

Once dad had finally gotten rid of everyone else, he gave me a hug.

'Have fun at Storm's, sweetie. Don't let him strip while he's with you. And tell me if he tries anything with you okay?' He growled, his protective side showing.

'Kay, dad. Don't worry. If he does, I'll give him a good Nashi Kick to the guts.' I grinned.

'Thats my girl!' He responded, grinning back at me and flashing his fangs as he ruffled my hair and waved along with mom as they both left.

I smiled, waving back.

 _Two weeks huh? This'll be fun._

* * *

I snapped my eyes open.

I'd had a horrible nightmare about something bad happening to my parents. Now everytime I closed my eyes, I would snap them back open, afraid to sleep in case rhe nightmare came back.

I lay there in bed, staring at the shadows looming over me. Suddenly a thought came to me.

'No way! Uh uh. There is no way I'm doing that again.' I practically shouted out loud.

Which is how I found myself in that dark corridor once again, tiptoeing my way to Storm's room.

I knocked twice on his door.

It took some time, but at long last, the door was open, and Storm was standing in the doorway.

 _Bare chested._

His hair was adorably messy and he had this cute tired look on his face that made me want to melt on the spot... - Okay, I did not say that if anyone, especially him, asks.

'Nashi wh-' he began to say before I cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth and dragging him into his room with me.

'What the fuck, Nashi?' He hissed at me.

I smiles sheepishly at him. 'Night...mare?'

Storm snickered and I flished red.

 _I knew it was a bad idea!_

'It's not funny Storm!'

He stopped laughing and stared seriously at me. 'Y'know what, just hop in.'

I could hardly believe my ears. 'What?'

Storm gave me a look. 'You heard me. Hop in.'

I slowly shuffled up to his bed and slipped inside it. Storm got in next to me and was about to lie down before I said 'Wait!'

He raised his eyebrows at me.

'I forgot. I need something to wear over me.' I said. Thank goodness it was dark, or he would've seen my blush and teased me to no end.

Storm looked down at my body, and realised that I was only wearing a robe over my underwear. He walked over to his wardrobe and got me one of his white t shirts.

'Thanks.' I said.

'No problem.' He replied, getting back into the bed.

'Well... g'night Storm.'

'G'night.'


	3. NASHI AND STORM DID WHAT!

**Wow, I'm so surprised I haven't received any death threats after all this time I've left you guys hanging. I'll cut the crap excuses and just hope you'll forgive me? :P Anyways, this chapter isn't very long and it's crap I know, but I've been doing a Hunter x Hunter multi-chap and I'm literally almost finished with the first chapter! I haven't actually watched the anime so I've been watching episodes of the 2011 one recently and fell in love with Killua, which is why its a romance fic between Kil and my OC. Expect to be suffocated by fluff thats fluffier than Aries!**

 **Woah, I intended this to be a short Author's Note but oh well. Enjoy this crap 1.4k worded chapter!**

* * *

Nashi woke up and had the feeling that something was very wrong. For starters, she was in Storm's bedroom and there was also a very heavy feeling over her, as if something was lying on her...

She looked down at her body and found an arm that was definitely not her own draped around her waist. She could hear the deep shallow breaths of someone behind her and was conscious that that person was breathing very close to her neck, so close that she could feel the baby hairs on her neck levitating slowly in surprise.

She inhaled sharply. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that it was Storm's arm draped around her waist. And very tightly draped around too, because when she tried to get up, the weight of his arm pushed her back down on the bed.

Nashi reluctantly shifted her body to face him, and she immediately felt her cheeks flushing upon seeing his sleeping face.

His eyes were shut and his lashes curled up softly. He looked, in Nashi's and probably every girl in their school's opinions, smoking hot. But seeing his face also reminded her of what had happened last night after Nashi had gotten into bed with him...

 _Nashi couldn't sleep. No, it wasn't because she'd had a nightmare. She couldn't sleep because she was in the same bed as her rival, best friend and secret crush (shh!)._

 _'Funny how we both can't seem to sleep, huh?' he whispered, taking her by surprise so that her body jumped and then started trembling._

 _Storm must have felt it because he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, staring into her eyes._

 _'Hey, are you cold?'_

 _Nashi was contemplating what to say. If she said no, he'd probably ask why she was trembling, and the real reason for that was far too embarrassing to reveal. No, she'd just say yes._

 _'Um, yeah. A little.' she replied._

 _She could feel the bed moving underneath her. Then she felt him shift closer. And closer. Suddenly, she felt an arm draping over her waist and pulling her closer to him so that he was spooning her._

 _'There. That better?' he asked, his breath barely grazing the back of her neck and sending shivers down her body._

 _'Yeah. That's much, much better.'_

Nashi opened her mouth in horror. She couldn't believe what had happened last night! Oh gosh, she would never live it down. But then again, he was asleep. Maybe if she just reached out and touched his face to make sure it was real. Her arm reached out towards him, her index finger extended. It hovered in mid air and was about to touch his skin-

'G'morning Nash.' he greeted her, his voice raspy and alluring.

Nashi jumped in surprise.

'U-uh, Storm! Good morning...' she drifted off, hardly able to contain herself as he yawned adorably.

Oh the things she would do if he were hers! She just wanted to kiss him passionately and like never before, and she wanted to-

Then she scolded herself for thinking things like these. She was fourteen, and old enough to know the limits, so she should use them.

 _Oh what would she do with her life...?_

* * *

After the events that happened in the morning, Storm and Nashi were very awkward around eachother. Their friends noticed and Rosemary and Faith, knowing that Nashi only ever acted awkward around someone if something really embarrassing had happened, took her off to speak to her.

'Nashi? What's up? You've been acting really awkward.' asked Rosemary after they were out of earshot.

Nashi decided to tell them about the events of this morning. They were her best friends, after all.

'Storm and I...' she began

'Kissed?'

'Hugged?'

'Held hands?'

'Are now an item?'

'...cuddled together in bed!' she finished off quickly after the girls had tried to guess what they had done. They were the only ones who knew of Nashi's secret crush on Storm, and were suckers for romance.

'SQUEEE!' They screamed, jumping up and down excitedly.

'What did it feel like?' Faith asked.

'Did you like it?' Rosemary asked.

'I don't know... it felt...so perfect. It just felt so right, y'know, like we were actually an item.' Nashi confessed, and then she blushed when she realised how lovesick she sounded.

'Awwh! I wish I could do that with Simon. He's oh so cute and good looking!' Faith clasped her hands together and rambled on dreamily.

Nashi and Rosemary just shared a look.

'Well, at least I don't say that about Gale. i think a woman should dominate in a relationship.' Rosemary said confidently.

'Well, of course you would. Typical you.' Nashi responded.

 ** _Meanwhile with the boys..._**

'YOU AND NASHI WHAT?!' Igneel erupted, completely furious that his baby sister managed to grab a special someone before he did.

'I-it isn't like that, I swear!' Storm defended himself.

'Yeah, sure Storm. Just admit you love the girl and we can all go home and get on with our own relationships.' Gale grumbled at him.

'Well, what did it feel like?' The usually quiet Simon asked.

'It felt like her body was made for my arms... It just felt amazing.' Storm revealed.

Gale sniggered, Igneel sulked and Simon just stared at Storm in awe.

'Wow... I wish I had the courage to do that to Faith!' he said.

Gale grimaced. 'Ugh, please don't put pictures in my head of you doing 'it' with my sister.'

'Like you haven't done that to me about Rosemary too!' Simon declared boldly.

'Oh, Laura is so beautiful. Don't you guys agree?' Igneel spoke dreamily, staring at Laura from the other side of the room.

'No.' they all deadpanned, making Iggy start a big brawl with them about which girl was prettiest.

'Duhdoy, Nashi is!'

'No, I think Faith is the fairest of them all!'

'What Disney princess is she now, huh? Snow White? Anyways, Its obviously Rosemary. She's so... not girly.'

'Laura's so cute. Like her butt!'

Everyone stopped and stared at Igneel - who obviously said the last statement - as if he was crazy.

'What?' he asked obliviously.

The boys just shook their heads and facepalmed simultaneously.

* * *

Storm and Nashi went the whole day without speaking to eachother. They would sneak occasional glances at eachother and then distract themselves and break something accidentally. It got to the point where their friends decided to do something about it after Storm walked into a door and Nashi dropped a tray full of drinks.

'Okay, someone has got to get them to talk.' Rosemary demanded.

'I'll do it.' Igneel volunteered.

At once all heads turned to him and everyone stared at him wide eyed.

'Thought you didn't want to help your lil' sis out with her little romance?' Gale pointed out smugly.

Iggy scowled and quickly re-phrased his sentence. 'I wasn't finished. I meant to say I'll do it because Nashi's my sis and Storms my best friend. It's what friends do.'

Rosemary and Faith cooed. 'Awh...'

Igneel smirked evilly. 'Besides, they'll owe me after this.'

'Trust you only to help people in the hopes of using their debt to you for your own evil intentions.' Simon complained. Everyone knew Igneel was very manipulating.

'I'm not evil. I'm an evil mastermind.'

And then everyone facepalmed for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

'What?' Igneel said, confused for what was also the hundredth time today.

And that was how it was decided that someone should help Igneel with the job of getting Nashi and Storm together.


	4. AN: I'm back!

**Hi guys.**

 **So first of all, I'd like to start off by saying that 2017 was an incredibly long year for all of us that brought abour many mixed feelings towards certain things and people in my life. I've been procrastinating with just about everything you could possibly name, and the one thing that has been constant throughout the year is my love for reading and writing. That said, it was an impossibly difficult year for that too because I found that with school and everything else going on, I had decreasingly little time for reading and writing, and on top of that, my laptop broke in April of last year and so a lot of my things were lost. Thankfully, I had seen it coming and copied most of my personal writing projects onto a USB, but due to lack of space, I had to sacrifice all of my fanfiction writing that I had stored on my laptop.**

 **I have a new laptop now that I received for Christmas, and now that it's January 2018, I have noticed a significant decrease in the amount of procrastination I've done since the start of the school year (September 2017) compared to when I started school back in September 2016 and onwards until school broke up again. I feel more responsible and more mature now, and I'd like to make comeback on this website because frankly, I miss writing fanfiction and I miss all my readers!**

 **I'll be coming back for now then, and will get started on writing again right away, although it may take a while seeing as everything I've ever written is completely gone so I'll have to start from scratch, but I'm feeling optimistic about it right now so I feel like I'll probably get something up by this Sunday, even if I have to stay up all night to write it.**

 **Anyways, thank you to everyone who's been with me since the very beginning, thank you to those who may have just hopped on this very dysfunctional bandwagon and thank you to ALL for being so patient all this time.**

 **Michelle xx**


End file.
